


Копия

by napolick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, Fantastic, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Selfcest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Как приятно быть практически всемогущим. Элайджа оглядел большой белый стол, в котором отражался яркий свет с потолка. Он создаст нового андроида, чье существование поставит под вопрос скоротечность человеческой жизни.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Elijah Kamski





	Копия

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 19 июля 2018 года.

Элайджа очень любил узнавать что-то новое, экспериментировать и создавать. Но после ухода из Киберлайф стало совсем скучно — даже разговоры с Хлоей не помогали. Камски был богат, знал практически обо всем, что творилось в Детройте и в мире в целом, но чертовски одинок. Рядом не было того, с кем можно было бы поговорить на равных или, быть может, изучить и понять. Ведь что самое главное в жизни, как не знания?

Будучи отцом и матерью всех андроидов в одном лице, Элайджа прекрасно знал, как они устроены. Некоторые, правда, были уже устаревшими, подверженными девиации и попросту скучными. Нужно было что-то новое, способное удивить человечество во второй раз. Мужчина растянул губы в полуулыбке, задумавшись. Хлоя, стоявшая рядом, даже не моргала и могла бы сойти за искусную вешалку, если бы Камски не поднялся с дивана и не позвал ее с собой.

Как приятно быть практически всемогущим. Элайджа оглядел большой белый стол, в котором отражался яркий свет с потолка. Он создаст нового андроида, чье существование поставит под вопрос скоротечность человеческой жизни. Роботы неподвластны старению, их «жизнь» с большой вероятностью может быть бесконечной при подходящих условиях. Если перенести сознание человека в машину, сильную и вечную, которой плевать будет на человеческие болезни, люди смогут жить вечно. В глазах изобретателя загорелся фанатичный огонек, он оглянулся на стоящего позади андроида и кивнул, чтобы Хлоя подошла ближе.

Для создания точной копии человека нужен тот, кто знал его очень долго, успел изучить характер, привычки и отношение к разным вещам. Кто знает все это, как не верная Хлоя? Камски загрузил память андроида на компьютер. Конечно, он мог бы сделать все в одиночку, но так хоть какой-то взгляд со стороны. Голос, внешность, мысли — все это он соберет в единую машину, которая будет идеальной, может, даже лучше его самого. Элайджа кашлянул в кулак. Без сомнения, лучше.

А после были долгие дни, Элайдже не терпелось окончить создание новой машины, но он прекрасно понимал, что надо все просчитать, обдумать, иначе ничего не получится — только пустая оболочка. А изобретатель хотел видеть свое отражение с такими же взглядами на жизнь. Он желал иметь при себе достойного собеседника. Копию.

— Ох, ты прекрасен, — выдохнул Элайджа спустя пару дней или недель — не помнил, сколько часов провел над белоснежным столом, на котором теперь лежал… он сам. Камски-андроид с синим тириумом вместо крови был точной его копией. Хотя, диод на виске выдавал его полностью. Камски-человеку было плевать на эту деталь, обязательную для всех роботов. — Идеал… — мужчина провел рукой по твердой пластиковой груди машины, скрытой под светло-голубой рубашкой. Не человек, лучше.

Андроид открыл глаза и пару секунд смотрел прямо в слепящие глаза лампы на потолке. Затем перевел взгляд на стоящего над ним человека, заглянув прямо в его глаза взглядом куда осмысленнее, чем у обычного робота. Камски хмыкнул, убрав руку с груди своей новой игрушки. Словно братья-близнецы, старающиеся найти отличия друг в друге, они не прерывали молчания, как и зрительного контакта, желая выяснить, кто сильнее. Андроид сдался первым и сел на столе, чуть сгорбившись и глянув на свои ноги в темных брюках и ботинках.

— Я живой, — произнёс робот голосом Камски, моргнул, как могло показаться, удивленно, уставившись на настоящего человека. Пестрящие перед глазами оповещения и чуть не включившееся рентгеновское зрение подсказывало ему, что жив-то как раз индивид напротив, а не он. Камски-андроид с долей сожаления цокнул языком, а затем вдруг самодовольно хмыкнул, гордо подняв голову. — Я лучше. Я идеален.

— Без сомнения, Элайджа, — осклабился изобретатель в ответ. — Только создал тебя я. И ты моя копия, а не я твоя. Запомни эти слова. Мне нужен умный собеседник, а не самоуверенный… Как это там говорят?.. Тостер? Да, именно.

— Самокритично.

Стоило задуматься над тем, что Камски-андроид таковым, по сути, не являлся. Девиант с самой сборки, он мог делать то, что ему вздумается, обладая не меньшим потенциалом, чем создатель. Элайджа предпочел об этом не думать, решив, что андроид, будучи таким же разумным, не станет творить черт знает что. В конце концов, два Камски даже лучше, чем один. Хлоя оценила.

Единственной загвоздкой было то, что Камски-андроид делал все точно также, как и его создатель. В мечтах изобретателя он не просыпался в который раз лицом к лицу с копией. Элайджа едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться. «Тебе не нужен сон!» — шикнул он, отбирая у робота свое одеяло. Тот недовольно нахмурился, желая спросить, почему другая версия его не желает делиться даже постелью. Камски-андроид был живым, пусть и понимал, что состоит не из крови и плоти.

Где-то Элайджа просчитался. Или, быть может, сделал все слишком хорошо, идеально. Он хотел сделать нового андроида, который бы удивил многих людей — полностью человеческий разум с оболочке из металла и пластика. Но жить рядом с таким было невозможно. Камски-андроид, сам того не подозревая, постоянно лез, куда не надо, мешал своему создателю, по сути, желая сделать то, чем занимался он-человек каждый день. Черт возьми, изобретатель хотел сделать собеседника, а получил надоедливого близнеца.

— Тебе не кажется, Элайджа, что недопонимание между нами надо как-то решать? — спросил мужчина однажды, намереваясь лечь спать и с неудовольствием замечая уже сидящего на кровати андроида. Копия посмотрела на него и неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Деактивируешь? — почему-то этот вопрос заставил Камски вздрогнуть.

— Нет. Не вижу смысла уничтожать то, что я создавал так долго. Я получил идеальную машину с точки зрения робототехники, но… Ошибся, поместив свое сознание в это тело, — махнул в сторону андроида, — ты… Человек. Живой. И даже не девиант, — Камски-робот цокнул языком и откинулся спиной на кровать, скосив глаза на напряженную спину… себя?

— Да, Элайджа, давно ты так не ошибался. Я давно так не ошибался. К черту, иди сюда, я не намерен спать в полном одиночестве, когда рядом есть предмет для изучения. Ты ведь достаточно покопался в этом теле? Значит, и я могу изучить тебя. Себя. Короче, ты понял, — Элайджа приподнял бровь и обернулся на лежащего на кровати. Это он сейчас так секс предложил? — Угадал.

Решив, что обмен вполне равноценный, Камски стянул с себя рубашку и сел на кровать, тут же оказываясь в прохладных объятиях своей копии. Андроид усмехнулся, проходясь почти ледяными губами по шее своего создателя. «Включи гребаное отопление!» — выругался Элайджа, дернувшись вперед, но его вновь прижали к груди, на этот раз чуть потеплевшей. Робот не стал отвечать, огладил плечи человека, чуть напряженные, безмолвно улыбнулся и мигнул синеватым диодом. «Ты такой красивый. Я красивый», — прошептал андроид, обдав ухо изобретателя прохладным воздухом. В темноте ярко блестели его глаза, Элайджа чуть повернул голову, замечая голодный взгляд светящихся фонариков. Выглядело жутко, но испугаться мужчине не дали: андроид развернул его, словно игрушку, и прижался теплыми губами ко рту создателя. Был бы Элайджа точно таким же роботом, его диод обязательно мигнул бы лимонно-желтым. А висок андроида горел ровным голубым светом, он даже не волновался изучая языком рот оригинала. Черт возьми, как же это было странно, но до безумия приятно.

Копия, уложив Элайджу на постель, мигнула яркими глазами, стянула брюки создателя, бросив их на стул рядом. Мужчина протянул руку, касаясь груди андроида, абсолютно такой же, как у него, притянул свое детище к себе, обнимая и вновь целуя, на этот раз без непонятного страха. Камски-робот улыбнулся сквозь этот поцелуй, кладя руку на пах партнера и с долей самодовольства замечая, что тот возбужден.

Изучать Камски умел и любил, странные идеи никогда не выходили из его головы. Вот и сейчас, стянув трусы с человека, андроид, ни разу не усомнившись в собственной конструкции, взял член в рот почти полностью. Всё-таки какой-то плюс в новом теле был, Элайджа явно не поскупился на создание своей копии, которая сейчас с упоением отсасывала ему, надеясь услышать стоны. Но создатель прикусил ребро ладони, зажмурился, словно не хотел показывать свою слабость перед собой же.

— Знал бы ты, как прелестно выглядишь с покрасневшими щеками, возбужденный, открытый только для меня. Для себя, — промурчал андроид, приподнявшись и заглянув в лицо человека. — Никто никогда не видел тебя таким, мы оба это знаем. Ты — это я. Я — это ты. И мы должны быть вместе, Элайджа.

Собственный успокаивающий голос развеял последние сомнения, Камски рвано выдохнул, когда рука робота чуть сжалась на его члене. Мужчина раскрыл глаза, посмотрев на улыбающегося себя. Так странно, черт возьми, но Элайджа совершенно не жалел о том, что создал этого андроида. Тот целовал его везде, куда мог дотянуться, а затем, прокусив губу, измазал свои пальцы в тириуме, пара капель которого попала на живот изобретателя. Что сейчас произойдет было не понять, пожалуй, только дураку. Как бы Элайджа хотел быть таким дураком, а не насаживаться на пальцы в заднице, словно… нет, этой ночью нет места подобным сравнениям. Они ведь… один человек, одна личность, поделенная на два тела? Камски-робот был в этом уверен на тысячу процентов, успокаивающе поглаживая синими от андроидской крови пальцами по животу любовника, размазывая не успевшие подсохнуть тириумные капли.

Боли почти не было. Непривычное, но одуряюще приятное чувство наполненности, целостности затуманило Камски разум, вырывая приятные слуху копии стоны. «Только мой. А я твой», — шептал, словно заклинание, андроид, ускоряясь, испытывая совсем человеческое желание обладать. Он не был девиантом, Элайджа был прав в этом с самого начала, он был человеком. Самым гениальным роботом на свете.

Идеальным.


End file.
